lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Chips
Bionic Chips are microchips or circuitry in the back of bionic people's neck, directly connected to the subjects nervous system, Bionic hardware can be implanted in other parts of the body though only that part will be affected by it. A bionic chip gives bionic abilities to the person with the chip installed in their neck, sending a signal into their body and nervous system which gives them abilities and transform the subjects body. As the body and its nervous system cannot fully handle this, the subject will often possess hardware or software errors and malfunctions called glitches, which can cause their abilities to become out of control and overwhelm the subject, potential being physically harmful or fatal. Bionics have similar vulnerabilities of normal circuitry, computers, and software, as electromagnetic pulses and similar forces can cause malfunctions in those who have bionics, as the hardware is connected to their nerves and therefore affects them if their bionics malfunction. Bionic's can be rendered useless and its abilities nullified when exposed to anything with bionic signal interrupters, which cut the connection between the body and its bionics for as long as they are active.Overuse of bionics tend exhaust the subject or temporarily weaken the abilities, resulting in users learning hand to hand combat, specifically martial arts. Overactive bionics would overheat the technology until it burns out, melts through the user's nervous system tissue, and kills them. An organic subject of bionics, should they possess dormant abilities or be given new ones from a source outside their own chip, must not unlock too many of them or all of them, as the body will be literally tore apart and explode. At least one or two abilities can be used at a time or it will kill the user, or simply cause them to faint due to intense effort and strain. This is another reason why Bionic people use martial arts in some points in combat, instead of their powers. It would seem that bionic abilities cannot be constantly or repeatedly used at one time, or it can be damaging or straining to the user, which is why sometimes, bionics do not use their powers, even when they fight, as it can be more debilitating than helpful. Also, using powers may exhaust them, but not the user, for a some time, which is why Bionic humans uses hand to hand combat in their fights at some points. The hardware is implanted by a capsule or similar devices, such as the portable bionic chip transference device, the latter of which can implant or remove bionics from the neck in seconds. These bionics can also be in other parts of the body, as Leo has the injured parts of his arms replaced with bionic components, which give his arm bionic abilities. Bionics are seemingly implanted in the neck to properly connect to the nervous system and brain and fully distribute its abilities into humans, thus making the subject fully bionic. It is unknown how bionics are able to give its subjects their powers and abilities, but it would seem that bionics signal can alter and transform molecules and molecular structure of their subjects, though this process can strain or negatively affect the bodies, more specifically the brain and nerves of organic subjects, thus causing these subjects some strain when overusing abilities, using more than one or two at a time, or when their emotions control their powers. This is because bionics are incompatible with the organics body and nervous system, as it was not meant to be part of organic subjects. Capsules were designed to regulate bionics in the body to combat this imcompatibility, as otherwise, the subject's bionics would go haywire and glitch uncontrollably and the subject would unconsciously use them repeatedly. These glitches could be so severe the subject would be in a trance similar to sleepwalking, in which they would use their powers repeatedly, usually to destructive effects. Attempting to wake the subject suddenly would cause a shock that would cause even worse glitching. Bionic's can be rendered useless and its abilities nullified when exposed to anything with bionic signal interrupters, which cut the connection between the body and its bionics for as long as they are active. Certain physical abilities are more in sync with related body structures, weight, mass, and bulk, which is why organic subjects with superhuman strength almost always have greater size and muscles, such as Adam. In addition to hardware's bestowing abilities, it also gives its subjects traits similar to computers, such as being able to wirelessly receive information, to possess applications and upgrades to software, and possessing a standard GPS based tracking system. This can also affect bionic subjects less positively by causing them to be susceptible to software malfunction, EMP like forces like the Lemp device in Drone Alone, and computer viruses designed specifically for bionics. Chase is has even more computer like traits, as he can access the internet with his mind, download data into himself, instantly obtaining knowledge and skills, as well as physical ability to perform such skills, such as guitar playing, martial arts, and dancing, being able to analyze, scan, identify anything he looks at in seconds, with this allowing him to read at inhuman speed and finish an entire book in seconds, having multiple, powerful forms of electronic sensory, scanning, detection, and identification ability, such as radar and sonar scan,having a form of x ray vision, possessing a heads up display in his eyes, being able to holographically project his heads up display or other data from his eye and using satellites to enhance these abilities, control, hack into, or tap into signals, computers, and other technology or locate himself or anything else. Symptoms of glitching include half consciousness, fainting, severe bodily spasms, some of which seem to cause sonic vibrations, and a trance like sleep walking state in which bionic subjects become abnormally destructive with their powers. Their systems are also being damaged by glitches and the regenerative abilities of capsules are crucial for suppressing and repairing the subject from them. Main Characters With Bionic Chips Chase Davenport * He has had his Bionics ever since he was little. * His main power is Super Intelligence. * In Chip Switch he switched his bionic chip so he could have new powers. * In Mission: Space Chase got the new ability to move objects with his mind by manipulating force and energy around matter. * In Bionic Showdown Chase got the new ability to levitate with sonic like vibrations coming from his legs and knock back or knock out anyone who is hit by them. * In Brother Battle Chase got the new ability to create a laser bo. Bree Davenport * She's had her Bionics ever since she was little. * Her main power is Super Speed. * In Bro Down she got a new bionic power which she can use to manipulate her voice to make it sound exactly like someone else. * In Three Minus Bree she smashed her bionic chip because she felt having bionics was taking over her life. * In Which Father Knows Best, Douglas helps her get her powers back by fixing Donald Davenport's flawed chip design. * In Brother Battle Bree got the new ability to become invisible. Adam Davenport * He has had his Bionics since he was little. * His main power is Super Strength. * In Bionic Showdown he got the new power to create a powerful wave that destroys everything in it's path. * In Sink or Swim it is revealed that he has ability to breath underwater. *In Brother Battle Adam got the new ability to blow a super breath. *In Simulation Manipulation Adam got the override app. Minor Characters with Bionic Chips Bionic Soldiers * Although it's never really said, it's assumed that all the soldiers have bionic chips since Krane was controlling them with the Triton App. Spin * Spin is one of the Bionic Soldiers. * Spin's main ability it to spin around really fast; fast enough to create holes in the ground as shown in Bionic Rebellion. Bob * Bob's main bionic ability is super strength. * He can also levitate. Characters without Bionic Chips Sebastian Sebastian had a chip but it was removed for good when he was unconscious in Bionic Rebellion. He unlocked every bionic ability he could have unlocked. Tank Tank had a Bionic Chip, though it was removed along with Sebastian's and Lexi's. Lexi Lexi had a chip but it was removed along with Sebastian's and Tank's. Victor Krane It is unknown if Victor Krane has a bionic chip at all, but he was only a normal human before becoming Douglas's partner. * His face is shown to have bionic components * In "Taken" Douglas says Krane is "implanting" himself with bionics that Douglas never even thought possible, but he never actually says whether or not Krane is implanting them onto a chip. * In "You Posted What?!" Douglas hands Agent Graham hand-cuffs that have "bionic signal interrupters" although it is not specifically noted that they're bionic chip interrupters. * Also in "You Posted What?!" Krane mentions he has updated Douglas's triton app so he can control S-1's powers "from my brain", which might be the strongest proof for Krane not having a chip because an obvious statement would be; "directly from my chip". * At the end of that same episode, Krane and S-1 are trapped in a cage just like the one Douglas trapped Adam, Bree, and Chase in in "Bionic Showdown" and there he said they interrupt "the bionic signals from your chips" it might work for holding someone without a chip. Leo Dooley Leo Dooley does not have a bionic chip, because Douglas fixed his arm with bionic components, and Donald fixed his leg with bionic components. * In "You Posted What?!" Douglas gives Leo a bionic arm when his arm gets smashed by a support beam. * In "Space Elevator" Donald gives Leo a bionic leg when his leg gets crushed by the elevator. * All of Leo's powers are used through his right arm and leg. * Leo's arm and leg can still function normally, even with the bionic abilities disabled. * Laser Sphere Projection: In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. * Super Strength: Just like his big brother Adam, Leo is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become broken and/or swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch. In Bionic Rebellion, Leo used his super strength to throw Tank (one of the rebels siding with Sebastian,) out of the window. There have been more moments, such as him saving Spin and Bob from the quicksand with his strength. * Energy Transference: This is one of Leo's hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated S-1 for the first time with this ability. Quotes